A Sick Little Fairytale
by ISFP
Summary: Once upon a time, a Prince was transported ten years into the future. There he met an adorable Frog, who said they would not meet again. Dissatisfied with this answer, the Prince decided he would find his Frog if it was the last thing he ever did. BelFran
1. A Sick Little Introduction

Hello everyone!

Yes I have started another new story, I know I know I need to finish my other ones and I will! Soon…I highly apologize for any grammar mistakes, I was in a rush to publish this.

Anyways this is an **IMPORTANT NOTE **if you have not watched the Reborn OVA. There is a scene where the Varia(with the exception of Mammon) are in a hot spring and they suddenly all get hit by the ten year bazooka! I was wondering how Fran would react if suddenly all of his Varia members were replaced with their younger selves in towels! Because they don't show it in the OVA.

Disclaimer: If I owned Reborn I would force yaoi upon it like a corrupt dictator.

Anyways please READ AND REVIEW

* * *

><p>The Varia could best be described as a house full of crazies. They were a group of mentally-unstable, violence prone nut jobs trained to kill people in the most grotesque and torturous ways. Fran always wondered who the hell thought it was a good idea to group these people together.<p>

He thought he had escaped them when their old illusionist returned to life. He was planning to grab his bags and bolt out those doors as soon as possible to the farthest destination from their headquarters. Then he learned that wasn't quite how it worked. There were three large technicalities that got in his way.

Mammon though had returned as a member, only presented himself during high-paying battles. With the Arcobaleno recently restored, he spent 95% of his time assisting them for a price of course. That left Varia in need of a high level illusionist=Fran.

He had never heard of anyone who 'quit' the Varia. You quit when you were dead. No exceptions.

Sure, judging by these Fran could manage to run away and live a peaceful life concealed by illusions. But the third though, was the one that would really end up biting him in the ass.

King of Crazies. Or Prince would be the more appropriate term. A twisted, insane, all together disturbing fake-Prince ad taken an interest in Fran. And God only knows why Fran reciprocated the feeling.

This 'interest' had evolved steadily. Interest to lust, lust to courting, courting to sex, and sex to well more sex. Now Prince-Crazy(Also known as fake-Prince and Bel-senpai) would end up through a royal tantrum (side note: this usual involved knives and mass murder/destruction) if he learned 'Froggy' would be out of general surveillance for anytime more than a month. Which was irony in its finest, counting how many times senpai himself had informed Fran to get lost, so perhaps the larger problem with Fran leaving was who he would be staying with.

Of course he would stay with master for awhile-after all there were things he still could learn. But if Bel knew of this…well nations could become wiped out, continents could disappear from the earth, planets suddenly spontaneously combust-in short all hell would break loose.

Oh don't get the wrong idea, senpai wasn't the possessive type. He had even told Fran himself. He wasn't possessive, He was simply a Prince.

Slowly, Fran adjusted to the fact that he would never be able to leave these nut-cases until he died (basing on his daily threats, it would happen sometime soon); he settled back into normal Varia life. Now when he says 'normal' he means things that would have a sumo-wrestler come crying home.

But today, today was the oddest day Fran had _ever _experienced in the Varia.

It started out as an average afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Senpaii. I think you're being unreasonable." He looked upwards to where the fake-prince's eyes were meant to be. He loomed over Fran with one hand splayed on the wall adjacent to the frog hat, and blocking all escape to his right. The other held a knife up to the kouhai's Adams apple, blocking escape in well, any directions.<p>

Their chests were centimeters from touching and hips occasionally brushed together.

"Froggy should stop lying to the Prince." His face formed a childish frown/pout, only a tad better than the wicked smile seconds before. Bel suffered once a month (or more sometimes-he was irregular) from J.M.S. Jealous Maniac Syndrome.

Fran had to admit usually, he did have sufficient reasons. But it was that stupid Pineapple Master's fault! He had a fetish for younger kids-take that Chrome girl for example. Whenever senpai did being his J.M.S.-ing cycle this was how it worked:

First off, he'd find a surface, ground, wall, rock, cliff, branches that could-and would- break the instant contact was made, and capture Fran between his body and it.

Second was the rampage of rough kisses, shirt removal, and forcible molesting, mirrored by knives, flames, and other various forms of threats.

Third was the progressively advanced form of the second. This is when actual wounds emerged, and threats became a reality. This was what Fran liked to call the 'make it or break it' stage. In this, depending on the severity of the offense, Fran would either be left with several deeply bleeding cuts or being to be groped and kissed more…intimately.

And, the fourth, well the fourth was the unchanging stage. It was the make-up (more accurately the 'you are mine you dumb frog') sex. Fran preferred to call it make-up. It sounded less like rape.

They had just finished stage two, which was apparent by Fran's swollen lips, his coat and turtleneck crumpled on the ground, and various blood-oozing bite marks trailing down his neck, collar bone, and chest.

"Senpai I swear we were just training."

Predicting this would not work, Fran prepared his illusion to shield the knife from slicing his throat. But instead something odd happened.

And by odd Fran meant fucking weird.

Suddenly, his fully clothed fake-prince was enveloped in a flurry of pink smoke. Then, who took his place was some very…very…different. Emerging from the smoke was a boy, only a little taller than Fran. He was pale and slim with thin lean muscles. He had straight blonde hair that concealed his eyes, and mounted on top of his head was a familiar crown.

"Bel-senpai…?" His monotone lacked the questioning pitch, but he was dumbfounded about what just happened.

_It can't be right…His hair is more flippy. And he is much taller with broader shoulders-Oh joy look it this one's only wearing a towel. Maybe he has a secret little look alike he didn't murder. _

"Where is the Prince?"

_Yup that's definitely senpai. I guess this is the bazooka thing everyone was so obsessed with. _

The strange looking Bel was definitely much younger (proving Fran's theory correct) he was more slender and his face pointed, having not yet developed the strong jaw line.

"…in the Varia headquarters. Well more specifically your bedroom. "

He looked around, and made a satisfied smile, "Ushishishi, so this is the Prince's castle in the future."

He gazed around the room. A mixture of dirty clothing was sprawled across the ground, and almost the entire floor was covered by an assortment of disorderly belongings. The only clear path was from the door to the king-sized red silk bed.

"Senpai, looks like a kid…?" Fran asked curiously.

For the first time, he regarded Fran. He trailed his eyes up and down lingering confused on the obvious bleeding bite marks. He frowned, "The Prince is seventeen years old."

Fran was about to remind him that he still classified that as a child, but a wide smile lit Bel's face when he spoke, "You look like a frog." His gaze fully fixated on the hat.

_Damn he's still taller than me when he's young._

Suddenly a wicked idea popped into his head, and the craving for revenge lurked.

"Actually this hat belongs to Bel-senpai." He removed it and made the attempt to place it onto the Prince's head, only for it to be slapped back downwards onto Fran's own.

"Shishishi that has touched a peasant therefore cannot belong to the Prince."

_Is it possible that he is even more arrogant? _

Fran wondered if he could relinquish a moment of taking it off himself, but there was no way that future Bel would not hear of him removing it. He would prefer to not to be made into cactus. Again. No matter how much pain hide, he really did not find it an enjoyable situation.

"VOIII!" That would be Squalo. Was this some group field trip to the future? Fran heard Squalo thudding up the stairs. He could hear the opening and closing of several doors until, the captain finally burst into Bel's. He regarded the two with an angry face, "Where am I?"

He stared at Fran, "And who are you?"

Oh today was going to be a long, strange day wasn't it? For whatever reason Squalo was also only clothed by a towel too. He was easier to identify than Bel. His appearance had barely changed, only a few marks of age were missing. At the towels, he couldn't help but jump to suspicions (and become slightly disturbed of where Xanxus intervened). Before he could even begin to introduce himself, there was another presence that burst through the room.

"Oooh Bel-chan! Who is that adorable shirtless boy?"

A very flamboyant presence. It was distinguishably none other than Mama-Luss. He looked nearly the same as well, except for the lacking of the red mow hawk that ran down the center of his head. He also was curtained by only a white towel.

What exactly did the Varia do before he joined?

He didn't know, but he sensed a reoccurring theme. He disliked the idea of being assaulted by the sight of scarcely dressed Varia members. His first plan of action was to get these people out of towels. He sighed.

No wonder everyone was against that damn bazooka. He picked his shirt up off the ground, fantastic.

* * *

><p>This was not something he wanted to do. He did not take control of situations. Usually when that opportunity arose, he stood in the back accompanying the room with snarky comments. Curse Mammon for leaving on Arcobaleno duties, and refusing to give any source of contact. So, Fran was left in charge.<p>

He thought this would be fine; they left in five minutes right? Wrong. This thing was screwed up. It had been at least twenty when they were dressed and had assembled down stairs.

Boss refused to partake in the meeting, being whatever the all-knowing boss, and had stalked up to his room. Where he spent most of his days anyways, so it wasn't a huge predicament, Levi had in turn, went into his spiral of depression when he was once again denied of affection by Boss. He had been moping upstairs.

_I wonder if he knows that Boss bangs Squalo every night. Hm oh well. _

That left the three. It didn't shock him that Mammon was not with them; Mammon was the most intelligent and wouldn't be caught dead in one of those ridiculous short towels. He managed to get them all clothed- far more challenging than it should have been.

He had come to the conclusion, that the Varia was pretty much the same. Lussuria was a homo to the extreme, Squalo was excruciatingly loud (actually his younger self was quite louder than his current), and the 'Prince' was an egotistical brat.

Oh yes, he could say brat now. Fran finally could technically be 'senpai'.

Thankfully Mama-Luss's and Squalo's clothing still fit them sufficiently. But Bel's was a little…large. Fran had offered to lend his own clothing (quite a generous feat, considering it was the devil-prince) but he had refused. Fran honestly never thought that the fake-prince could look so…well cute.

He usually gave him that 'I'm gonna rape you' smile that pretty much killed whatever adorable atmosphere he could create. Fran didn't find many things cute, maybe it was because he didn't find 99% of things on this planet interesting at all, but Bel of ten years was positively…cute.

"I'm Fran. I'm the mist guardian of the Varia."

Instantly Bel objected, "Where's Mammon then?"

Oh, no way in hell was Fran going to go and explain the entire future and the Tri-Ni-Set fiasco. That was something that they could (and would) deal with on their own.

So in response he said, "Busy doing baby things."

Bel-senpai seemed satisfied with this answer, because he leaned backwards and let the large leather couch envelope him.

Fran was still standing in front of all three of them, unsure of what to do next. Could he just leave? Would that be publicly acceptable? He made a motion to, hoping in the Varia would become distracted by, well themselves, and begin to talk among each other.

Squalo's voice broke through his train of thought, "Voi! Why are we still here? It's been more than five minutes!" Long-hair captain: Master of Observations.

"No way, really." Fran murmured in sarcasm, which was completely lost over the heads of the Varia who could not notice due to the lack of inflection in the boy's tone.

Lussuria's mouth turned into its classic 'o' of surprise shape, "The water must've gotten in it!" Then a sly smile appeared on his face, and he asked the question that he had probably been dying to this entire time.

"So Fran-chan, what exactly were you doing in Bel-chan's room, _shirtless_."

Oh yeah Lussuria's homo-activity sensors must have been going off like crazy.

If Fran's face wasn't masked by layers of illusion, and if he was one to express changes in emotion, his face would've blanched to white as a sheet. Fran was blunt. That was the short honesty of it, but he always spoke the truth, the harsh blemished one. Fran's version of the truth.

"Bel-senpai was raping me."

He never had seen that look on any of the member's face. Squalo's jaw had dropped nearly to the ground, and his eyes were bugged out to ten times their original size. Lussuria was blushing a bright red and both hands were held up to his face in an expression of exclamation.

While Bel looked absolutely horrified, his smile had disappeared completely. Then slowly with meticulous timing he dragged his stare over Fran's body. Zeroing in on the glaring red marks on his neck and exposed collarbone. Then slowly a grin spread across the pale face.

"Ushishi."

* * *

><p>Fran had no idea how one laugh could sound so foreboding.<p>

The rest of the night went by relatively quietly. Fran was trying to accept the fact that he may have to live with this Varia.

Bel-senpai had oddly been less than disturbed by the fact that he was homosexual, and sleeping with his kouhai than Fran thought he would. In fact, he seemed to be curious about the matter. A little too curious for his liking, after learning that Fran did not flinch at the feeling of pain when he flung knives. His questioning began.

They were basic, demanding answers to the relationship his future self had, and getting snarky responses as replies. But they ceased when Fran answered finally after becoming increasingly irritated by the onslaught of talking,

"It doesn't matter, because now that we fixed the future fake-prince isn't going to meet me."

That was replied with a collage of knives and a sour face. But then he started staring.

Constantly.

In a creepy, weird smiling type of way. Fran couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. But when Bel smiles it's usually a sign of or leading to destruction/murder/endangerment to Fran's life. Which he considered a bad thing.

Fran couldn't tell how long they were staying, so he had set them up (sent them) to their rooms, hoping for the rest of the evening in peace. But that's not what he would achieve.

It was drawing later into the night, and Fran was heading up to retire into his own room. Suddenly, he found himself slammed against the neighboring wall, all too alike to the situation this morning. The hallway was dark, only lit by the light filtering in from the kitchen downstairs, so it was nearly impossible for someone to identify the aggressor.

Except this had happened to Fran many times. Many many times.

It was significantly less intimidating this time though (not like Bel-senpai managed to be threatening anyways). He was only a little bit taller than Fran, and his body type was slimmer and less bulky than his ten years later self. He was really just a teenager.

Fran could escape fairly easier, or he assumed.

Then in a freakishly similar low voice that shouldn't have developed yet, "Froggy is what the Prince calls you right?"

The older male sighed, "senpai's intelligence reflects his idiotic choice in insulting names."

A knife was promptly lodged into his gut. Fran was a talented illusionist with the ability to comprehend dire situations. People, people, he was still having trouble with the concept of befriending versus offending. In his twenty-four years he hadn't made a huge effort to learn it, but he was able to grasp the predictability of humans.

He was shocked. The last time he had been shocked like this was an event very similar, but with a Bel-senpai very older.

A pair of lips was pressed lightly against his. It wasn't anything like the first kiss he had shared with the senpai of his era. This one was questioning, inexperienced, at to such a point that it seemed gentle, nothing like the hungry grabbing kisses that demanded passion.

His hands slowly moved downwards and lightly softly gripped Fran's shoulders. It wasn't opened mouth-no tongue involved, just a chaste lip to lip kiss. It was what a first kiss was supposed to be, naïve and questioning.

He pulled back, and paused for a moment. Fran assumed that he was deciding whether he liked it or was disgusted.

Apparently, he liked it. Or at least that's the opinion Fran got as he dove back in for the second one.

Now, Bel was known as Prince the Ripper and 'gentle' was certainly not a word involved with the title.

The next kiss was less curious and experimental, but more forcing. An already familiar side showing itself. One hand continued to grip his shoulder while the other moved upwards and tangled with the back of his head, knocking the hat to the ground. He shoved his tongue inside of his mouth and forced Fran's head to the side to make more room.

There was a dominance struggle; Fran believed he had a sliver of chance. After all he was older, only centimeter shorter, than and just as masculine as the young prince of this age.

But…once a seme always a seme.

The kisses were developing into a steamier session. His mind was becoming a little foggy as their tongues began to press against and around each others. Then his hand left Fran's shoulder and boldly moved downwards to squeeze the (at the current moment )older male's bottom . He continued to grope his lower half while never breaking contacting with their mouths.

Fran forgot…how excited teenagers could become.

As soon as Fran felt a lump pressing against his thigh, he immediately snapped out of the make out session and realized how wrong and _illegal_ this was.

He swiftly pushed Bel away and attempted to side-step, but he grabbed Fran's slim waist and pulled him close.

" Froggy said that we'll never meet again."

In the few short hours, Bel had learned of all of Fran's sad nicknames. It was an odd discussion to share, but he insisted to know. He quickly understood the 'Frog' concept but the 'uncute-kouhai' he had more trouble understanding. But he was a genius, and after a few of his snarky comments he understood.

He now knew that for whatever reason-these rash actions were a result of the Prince realizing that he would never meet Fran again.

He rubbed his knee against Fran's almost semi-erection, alternating by grinding his own against Fran's hips. His thin pale hands ran up and down Fran's chest, eagerly experimenting with the pert nipples he found. It was such a change by the way that the Prince did not yet know the exact spots to pleasure Fran's body and the routine was completely different. So Fran couldn't help but arch into the touch.

This only encouraged him further, and Fran needed to stop before they ended up breaking the law.

"Unfortunately there is some chance that dumb-prince and I will meet."' He muttered once again attempting to push the prince away and ease whatever had come over him.

_A slim chance, hoping that my younger self is smart enough to avoid freaks like him. _

Surprisingly the fallen-prince pulled backwards and a smile etched across his face. Never a good sign.

"Ushishi, was Frog part of the mafia ten years ago?"

He ignored the slightly stalker-ish quality of the question, and decided that talking would refrain senpai from devouring his mouth. Also if he was listening, his actions may be affected a little by his answers.

It was a vague hope, but still a possibility.

"Master-pineapple was training me." He answered while trying to rip Bel's hands out from under his shirt.

"Pineapple?" He threw several knives to pin back one of Fran's hands back to the wall at his side, and the other above his head. He needed his own free so he could fiddle with unbuttoning the coat, in order to make access easier.

"The creepy one that pretends to be a woman." He struggled. It was such a bother to have to use illusions right now. He wasn't in the illusion type mood, plus his hell ring had just been discarded to the ground with his coat.

But he was beginning to think he had no other choice, especially as a hand reached downwards and massaged his lower regions. Then arbitrarily, Bel stopped all his actions. He suddenly grabbed the over-sized hat from off the ground. He clutched it to his body, and disappeared in a flurry of pink smoke.

Fran could've sworn that as he disappeared that he whispered, "Shishi see you soon, Froggy."

He expected his senpai to be pissed. He had returned to his lover, barely dressed, erect, and pinned to a wall. But instead the corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk of pride.

Fran had made some mistakes in his life, but he had never known that those few words he had shared before the bazooka returned to normal would change his life.

And cause a shit load of trouble for a young Fran.

* * *

><p>Bel along with the rest of the Varia returned back to their room in the hot spring. They had settled in for bed already apparently, and it was completely dark outside.<p>

Belphegor was known as the lazy member of the Varia, as his name symbolized, so he didn't have any particular goals after he had killed his brother. Except for the occasional Varia missions and his sprees of killing and murdering people, he ran out of things to strive towards.

But now he had a new goal, a very specific one. He would find his Frog. There was no question about it. Anything Bel set his mind to, it could happen.

After all, he was a prince.

* * *

><p>So please READ AND REVIEW. I like to know opinions and I fucking love questions.<p> 


	2. A Sick Little Frog Hunt

Disclaimer: There's a world filled where I own rainbows, cookies, lots of money, and Reborn. Sadly that is not this world.

OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I was really nervous about the story because it is a pretty different plot line than The Aftermath and I Forgot To Say Out Loud. But I thank you deeply for the reviews they really encouraged me.

Ah! I got asked questions! I got all giggly inside when I saw those.

This will be a multi-chapter story! I just was having issues updating. 14 year old Fran lives with the Kokuyo gang. Kind of. Sort of. You'll see. And Shishishi silly! I can't tell you Bel's means of acquiring Fran, that would spoil things!

For finding Mukuro, Fran can blame Reborn for that one. The Varia/Bat cave/Fran hideout will be revealed in the next chapter! Oh and I think that Bel because he is a genius remembers the feeling of being transported into the future and returning so he knew to grab the hat in time. Like when Lambo leaves, it's almost as if he predicts he's leaving. HAHAHA I think Bel was probably so arrogant, that he was like 'obviously this was work of the Prince, who was even seme in the past' except in more Bel-ish terms.

Thank you for the reviews again! I apologize for the extremely long authors note! Please read and review! :D

THIS IS VERY POORLY EDITED I AM SORRY I GOT VERY LAZY PLEASE EXCUSE THE MISTAKES.

* * *

><p>Lussuria was good at a few things. One, was that he had a natural talent to pick up on romantic tension, especially of the homosexual kind. They sent out a special vibe, that Lussuria could find no matter how well disguised.<p>

Bel-chan had been _emanating _them ever since they returned. It wasn't just the occasional wave or two-they were consistent Sure, he looked like the same old Bel; nothing had changed physically and none of the other Varia noticed. But there was no denying it though; he had been acting suspicious lately.

They returned to Italy almost immediately, and Bel (who loved Italy) complained about going back so soon. Not only that but he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts constantly, and it would take him several moments to respond. He would spend hours going through the Varia files, and appeared to be searching for something that he refused to discuss with anyone else.

He could only assume it had something to do with the boy from the future. He still remembered how Fran-chan had said in his adorable monotone way that Bel was _raping _him. He imagined it would affect anyone.

Lussuria had a tendency to push things in the direction he wished them to go. Even if they not did work out or if people died in the process; he still urged them to follow his destined path. So he thought about lending Bel a hand with his certain predicaments, what did he have to lose? If things went as planned they would be seeing more of an adorable green haired boy, and if they didn't than Lussuria would know where an adorable green haired boy resided.

It was a win-win right?

He knew that Bel wouldn't accept help from a commoner, so his methods of assistance were undergoing a challenge. That was until one fateful day about two weeks from the incident when the Prince stormed into the kitchen significantly pissed off.

He threw a knife at the wall, and missed Lussuria by near centimeters. He sat down at the table and drilled the tip of another into the wood.

"Bel-chan is something bothering you?" He asked, tentatively. While he wanted to help Bel, the young male tended to be very…unstable. Crazy would be another word for it.

"Nothing is bothering the Prince." He spoke through gritted teeth, and never took his eyes off the knife. Lussuria sighed and pushed a plate of freshly cooked pancakes in front of him. He enjoyed cooking and cleaning, and considered himself the mother of the household.

Bel pushed the plate aside, "How can someone so superior as the Prince not even locate a simple peasant?"

Lussuria's eyes nearly _sparkled_ with excitement. So he was right! He was right! His mind already skipped off with images of dressing up Fran in female attire, sneaking cameras into their bedrooms, watching the tapes from their nightly activ-

There was a loud groan that interrupted his thoughts, "The Prince can't find the pineapple or the frog." He was talking more to himself than to anyone else, and could care less whether Lussuria was there or not.

"Did you try asking Mammon?"

"The cheeky baby is out with the other babies."

"You could try asking Tsunayoshi."

Bel frowned, and then smiled, "Ushishi the weak Decimo? I don't think that he would have anything to do with a 'pineapple that pretends to be a wo-'" He froze, and for a second said nothing.

He then stood up from his seat, and without a word disappeared to his room. He came back in a couple of minutes, with two bags in each hand. One, was very abnormally shaped and the familiar eye of a large hat poked through the handle.

"Bel-chan…?"

He turned back and looked over his shoulder with an arrogant smirk, "The Prince is a genius."

The Varia was a strange squad. No one questioned Bel as he arbitrarily left for Japan. Squalo as captain was irritated because the missions would have to be rearranged. He even left furious voice messages on his phone that included streams of curse words.

That was before they figured out that he had never brought the phone with him, and it was still tucked in the corner of his desk. This all led to a final conclusion:

The Prince had no intention of returning to Italy any time soon.

* * *

><p>Bel could have broken into the Sawada household. He could have woken Decimo up by pressing a knife to his neck and threatening him. He could have cut him open until he screamed and begged for mercy, until he was in tears as he told Bel the pineapple's location.<p>

He could have done all of those things, but instead he knocked twice on the front door. Why? Because he preferred to watch his prey squirm and try to run before he killed them. If a knife was near him, than he would only get a flicker of fear before the boy went into his dying will mood.

This way, he could see his face pale, and his eyes widened.

A young woman with short brown hair and an apron tied around her waist opened the door.

"Oh, good morning, are you one of Tsuna's friends?"

He nodded, and took a step inside when she opened the door wider.

"Tsu-kun, your friend is here!" She called up the stairs. There was an unintelligible confused answer, and then a few loud bangs and crashes before the Vongola boss came running down the stairs.

"Gokude-HIEEE!" He fell down the last three steps and looked up in shock at the Varia prince standing in his hall way.

"Bel-bel-phe-phe-gor?" He stood up wobbly, and shakily came towards him, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

He walked to the side of the shorter boy, "Ushishi, I came to speak with Decimo." Out of view from Nana he flicked out a knife stashed up his sleeve. Tsuna audibly gulped.

"W-we can talk in my room." He gestured to upstairs, and followed Bel hesitantly.

As the two disappeared, Nana put a hand to her cheek and sighed. "Tsuna has such handsome friends."

She didn't know that around Tsuna, handsome and deadly tend to go in an amorous embrace. It was early in the morning, and Tsuna was still in his pajamas. Bel had decided it was best to arrive before his guardians inhabited his house. Not that he wouldn't mind cutting up them up again, but the Prince wanted his information promptly.

Tsuna sat down and slouched against his bed. Bel leaned against the wall across from him.

"W-what did you wa-nt t-to talk to me ab-bout?"

A grin spread across Bel's face and he whipped out his knife. By 'speak' Bel didn't mean conversation. He meant endanger the other's life for the means of the location. Suddenly just as he moved a little closer, a bullet flew between the two of them. If Bel had shifted only a little he would've been shot.

He spun around, and hissed, "Who dares try to shoot the Prince?"

A child in a suit and with a chameleon sitting on top of his hat jumped down from the window. He ignored Bel and pointed the transformed gun at his pupil's head.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop stuttering it makes you look like even more of a loser."

"Reborn!" He cried and spun around to face his tutor, "When-how, did you get in here?"

Reborn disregarded his question, and had walked over to Bel; he aimed the small green gun at the assassin's forehead. His small mouth turned into a frown.

"What do you want with my student?"

He twirled the knife with one finger, and hid it back into his jacket. The action showed that –for now- he would tolerate conversing. Of course that toleration was filled with disappointment of being denied of cutting someone. He supposed it was the information that really mattered. Though blood would always take precedents over anything else in his mind.

"I'm looking for a pineapple man." If spoken by anyone else, the demand would have probably sounded ridiculous.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows together and glanced between Bel and Reborn with a confused expression.

"…Pineapple?"

Reborn jumped off the ground and with an impressive aerial height, kicked Tsuna in the head. Tsuna fell over and landed face down on the carpet. He rubbed the growing lump on his head, and was unable to rise up as Reborn stood on top of him like king of a mountain.

"Useless, don't you even know your own guardians?" Reborn used his head as a stepping stone as he moved back down to ground level. Tsuna sat up and tilted his head to the side even more confused now, and in pain. It took him a minute or two before he responded.

"Pineapple? Guardians?" He paused again, deep in thought, and then he hesitantly replied, "…Are you looking for Mukuro ?"

Bel didn't answer right away. The ring battles had been a little over a year ago, and the Prince had blocked most of it out of his mind. He had settled with the fact that he had actually won, and the other peasants were recalling the situation wrong. He vaguely remembered the illusionist who had fought Mammon. He normally didn't make a point to learn their names, but anyone who could hold his own against the Arcobaleno spurred the Prince's limited interests.

The Prince possessed a photographic (but selective) memory, and he was able to picture Mukuro. Now that he mentioned it, the guardian did have a rather fruity shaped hairstyle.

"That's the Illusionist-peasant?" His finger was twitching towards his pockets.

"Y-yeah, but why are you looking for Mukuro?"

Reborn had disappeared out of sight-apparently decided to leave the meeting up to the future Vongola boss. It would be good training, supposedly. Tsuna had yet to notice that he was gone. He must be used to the strange behavior of his tutor.

So Bel reached for his knife and in a matter of seconds had it against Tsuna's pulse.

"I need his location."

"Hieee!" Tsuna looked between the knife, Bel, and his dying will pills on the night stand out of arms reach. "I-I can tell you where he may be." His eyes shifted over to the pills once again, and before Bel could blink he reached over and grabbed the container.

The move was sudden and the knife had left a small slit of blood on his throat. He popped a pill into his mouth and slipped on his mittens. His dying will mode took over and his normal brown eyes changed to the yellow orange.

His voice changed from the squealing high-pitch to a low one with no fear, "I'll tell you where, but you have to tell me your reasons."

Bel didn't want to challenge him. The Prince was smart, and he knew that with those pills he was no longer the weak middle schooler, but Vongola Decimo-no longer someone to be trifled with. It was too early, and he had jet lag. No matter how much he craved to spill more blood; this was not the time, nor the correct person.

Not saying that the Prince wasn't stronger than the Vongola, but he had seen Decimo's power and it was something that would be troublesome to fight with.

"He knows where I can find the frog."

The answer seemed to be suitable enough for Tsuna. Even though he was unsure of why Bel would be chasing after a 'frog' the answer didn't contain any meanings of killing, so it was okay. He was also aware the Prince was crazy, and that contributed to it.

"He would most likely be in Kokuyo Land."

Bel stood up to leave but with a whooshing noise Tsunayoshi blocked his exit.

"If you ever hurt my guardians…" A flame appeared in his palm as an end to the sentence.

Bel grinned and pushed past him, "Ushishi you are an interesting peasant."

* * *

><p>He found Kokuyo Land easily, after frightening one of the civilians near to death when he asked.<p>

It wasn't exactly a palace. It appeared to be some sort of run-down theme park. There were machines that had lost their paint and had turned to a dull grey color. It was filthy, and looked to be completely deserted. For a minute Bel's killing aura rose as he imagined that Tsunayoshi had lied to him.

That was until he saw a young girl sitting on the corner of the theater. He recognized her as the girl that changed into the pineapple-illusionist when fights turned sour.

_Oh, 'pretends to be a woman' that's what it is. _

As she heard Bel approaching her head snapped up. She stood up and her face blanched. She grasped her trident in both hands and prepared to defend herself, but her knees still trembled. She was remembering what had happened during the ring battles, and when they had captured her.

"W-hat do you want?" Her voice was quiet and tried to hold a semblance of strength in it.

Bel flicked out three knives, and threw them at the girl. Two were deflected by her trident, but the third was plunged into her upper thigh.

"The Prince needs to speak with the other illusionist." Bel knew how it worked, when his little Chrome was in danger- Mukuro appeared. That was a reoccurring pattern in the previous fights he had witnessed. She began to try to conjure an illusion, but Bel immediately scraped her hands with a few more knives.

"With Mukuro-sama?" She seemed confused, and flinched as another blade hit her arm. She hadn't seemed to notice the wires that surrounded her. As soon as she stepped forward she was pierced by their thin strings. Small cuts appeared all over her body and she yelped at the sudden pain. She was trapped inside as her trident fell to the ground.

Bel rose the knife inches away from her face, "Ushishi tell the Prince where the frog is."

Before he could pierce her skin, a booming voice interrupted, "Kakipi, did you hear something?"

Her saviors emerged from the shadows behind the theater. There was two, one very tall with a serious expression and glasses, another short with a scars on his cheeks.

The shorter one had animalistic characteristics exploded, "Hey! Let go of Mukuro-sama's vessel!"

A soft voice spoke up, and put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "Ken. That's Prince the Ripper."

His fighting stance staggered a little, the name alone was notorious. Bel weaved one hand between the cracks in the wires, and gripped the back of her hair. He tilted her head backwards so the skin was sliced again. He cut back a few of the wires in order to press one knife to her already slit flesh. She was completely immobile, not knowing where she could move her body so it wouldn't be cut.

"Where's my frog?"

Ken's and 'Kakipi''s faces paled. Unknowing to Bel, they had been warned beforehand about the Prince and his frog, and had been given specific details how to handle the situation. Under no circumstances were they supposed to let Belphegor see Mukuro's pupil.

So, they became quiet, too quiet, for Bel's liking. He pressed the blade farther in until blood was drawn.

Ken began to panic, "She doesn't know anything Fra-"

Chikusa elbowed him roughly and interrupted, "Ken!" It was too late, Bel already figured it out. He cut the wires in one swoop, and she fell from her suspended position back to the ground.

A pattern of intricate knives formed around him in a floating position. Ken placed a teeth cartage into his mouth, and Chikusa took his yo-yos out of his pockets. They faced Bel in a fighting position and prepared for the attack.

"Ushishi, the Prince will spill your blood."

With a snarl, Ken charged towards him and tried to slash his newly formed claws at Bel's vital body parts. He never got close enough before a series of knives were lodged into his arms, legs, and stomach. Ken stumbled backwards and he fell against Chikusa as blood began to drip from his legs.

Ken pulled the knives out, "How do you know about him?"

Chikusa left his side and jumped into the air. A shower of needles poured down on Bel, but all were deflected by a wall of invisible wires. Chikusa dodged the various knives, by using his yo-yos as shields.

"How do filthy commoners know of him?" Bel threw another knife at Ken, as he began to regain strength.

He panted, and removed it from the crook of his arm. He spit on the ground, and changed cartages, "Who are you calling a commoner, freak?"

Bel frowned slightly, extremely disliking that Ken was still standing, wobbling, but still up. He did not forget the other one who had remained silent during the entire exchange. The wire bounced the needle and it missed Bel by a centimeter. It was enough to make Chikusa believe that he had a chance.

"What do you want with Fran?" He whispered, his voice still steady.

Bel's maniac grin returned in full-force as he brought Chikusa down from the air by cutting his leg deep. He landed in a half crouch next to Ken.

"Mukuro-sama told us in the letter not to let the mafia have him yet, especially the 'Varia Prince'." Ken growled, and he tried to move but was stopped as he looked downwards at the amount of blood pooling around his feet.

"We won't tell you right, Kakipi?" His features adapted to the new teeth and he went to attack again. Chikusa jumped into the air, and swung his yo-yos simultaneously at Bel.

"The Prince is bored."

Dozens of knives flew into the air, and were easy to dodge. They two became confused at the sudden change in tactics, and let their guard down. Soon they were impaled by thin invisible wires. Ken howled in pain, and Chikusa winced.

"Shishi, the Prince will kill you now."

Just as he prepared his final strike, indigo mist erupted from Chrome. Her body disappeared, and in its place was a thin young man with mismatched eyes and a unique hairstyle.

"Kufufu, Prince the Ripper is here earlier than expected. You weren't supposed to be arriving for another week, at least."

With his trident he cut the wires, and his two subordinates fell to the ground in twitching injured heaps.

"You're the pineapple?" The knives raised in the air around his body once again. A new opponent, a new set was required.

Mukuro's smile faltered a little, "I have been referred to that by Little One." He braced his trident, and they were enveloped inside of an illusion. There were indigo shifting walls, but nothing disturbing had popped out yet. He knew these illusions-these illusions had battled against Mammon.

"The Prince wants to see his frog."

An eye popped out of a wall, and tentacles began to scoot across the floor.

"I'd figure you would say that, but there is no way."

Abruptly the illusion was shattered, and a monotone voice interrupted their blooming conversation,

"Pineapple-master, there seems to be quite the disturbance over my presence. I think it would be better if I came out now."

* * *

><p>Sorry! Not a lot of BelFran in this chapter! This was sort of a transition one. Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	3. A Sick Little First Impression

Disclaimer: If Reborn was mine Bel and Fran would be in every scene. Well not every scene, occasionally they would disappear and Fran would come back limping.

Hello! The reviews I got for The Aftermath said that I should continue. Though I didn't get many reviews on that…I've kind of gone into writer's depression. Haha ^^;

So this is chapter three! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and for those of you who do not read The Aftermath, please let me know if you have any strong objections to me continuing this story because it differs to the current plot of Reborn. As always excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes…please…

So please read and review!

* * *

><p>Bel's grin stretched from cheek to cheek. The knives around him dispersed as he took in the sight of his frog. The resemblance was strong, and there was no denying it was the boy from the future. His hair, even without the hat was unmistakable. The ends were shorter and brushed the bottom of his cheeks, but his bangs hung long and covered half of his emotionless eyes in an adorable disheveled fashion.<p>

"Kufufu looks like you broke through the illusion inside little one?" Mukuro slid away from the battle towards his student.

"Yes, it was simple and reeked of pineapples."

Mukuro sent him a glare that had traveled through all six stages of hell, and raised his weapon to fire.

Before he could retaliate, Bel rushed forward and grasped Fran in a tight hug. He wound one arm across his lower back and the other across the upper. The action pressed Fran's slender shoulders against his and rendered him immobile.

However, this did not last long.

Bel switched positions and grabbed Fran by the jaw. He pressed their lips together, and tried to wiggle his tongue inside the younger boy's closed lips. Just as he was starting to make progress he was propelled backwards by an illusionary force.

He laid ten feet away on the ground, but the smile never left his face. He propped himself up on his elbows, before using his bruised hands to lift himself up.

"What the hell…." Fran rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand furiously. Mukuro tried to stifle his own laughter at his disciple's reaction.

"Kufufu I haven't seen little one this angry in a long time."

Bel regarded Fran's expressionless face. It was impossible to tell what he was feeling; he had trouble understanding how Mukuro could even find emotion in it. When he looked closer he could see the flicker of angry in Fran's eyes and the infuriated look at his master.

It did make sense; Fran was not yet the power illusionist as ten years in the future.

His voice remained a monotone drawl, "Master who is this ugly guy with the tiara who forgot to cut his hair?"

Bel's smile quickly turned into a frown. Did the frog not know who the Prince was? Surely that was not true. Fran was unfazed when his master wrapped an arm around his shoulders close to where Bel's had been before. Bel wasn't sure if it was meant to irritate him or Fran, but nonetheless Fran did not push him away.

"This is the Prince that was mentioned in the let-"

"Prince Belphegor and you are the frog," he interrupted all the while keeping his gaze on the lowering limb.

"So _this _is that idiot."

When Mukuro's arm settled around Fran's midsection, and he made no attempt to shove him away; Bel threw a knife at the taunting sneer. It was easily deflected by the pole of his trident and clattered next to his feet.

He only had a sample of how petite Fran was in the future, but in the past he gave Decimo a run for his money. He did not yet wear the bulky Varia coat, but instead a thin turtleneck. It hung low to his mid thighs, and draped at the right angles to display his protruding rib cage and pointed hip bones.

The arm was placed around the slight curvature of a waist. Mukuro's grip made the shirt collect around that area and proved the near non-existence to a stomach. Bel knew that's where a Prince's arm should be. That was what was right. He had to repeatedly remind himself that in the scheme of things killing the pineapple would have to wait till after he acquired his frog.

"Wait frog? Master is obviously a perverted pineapple," Fran regarded his master as if trying to find some difference in his appearance that would prove him to be more…frog like.

Mukuro stabbed Fran's side with a prong of the trident right above his arm. He twisted it once, before pulling it out. There was not even a single tear in the boy's clothing.

Bel used the knife raised at Mukuro to point at Fran. In a lighter voice he answered, "Ushishishi you are the un-cute frog."

There was silence. Well, except for Ken and Chikusa snickering, and covering their mouths to keep from bursting out in laughter at the ridiculous notion. The wires had gone slack when Fran appeared, and they were able to sit up. Though they were both bleeding in multiple places with deep severe injuries they made no move to treat them-this scene was too good to miss.

Fran was not yet immersed into the mafia world, so day in and day out it was just them having to deal with piles of snarky comments and an antagonistic attitude. It was nice to see the demeanor disturbed a little.

Fran squirmed out from his master to face him and gestured to the Prince, "This man is delusional. We should admit him into an institution."

Bel flicked the knife so it wedged in between Fran's splayed fingers. With immense remorse Bel did not notice even a wince of pain. It really was his frog, not a drop of blood spilled. He picked it out by the back and examined it closely.

"Ah, I see with these original knives…you want to fight? I prefer defense, so I'll reject that offer."

He bent it almost perfectly in half and tossed it over his shoulder nonchalantly. He turned on the heel of one of his knee high black boots, and headed back towards the theater.

Bel was sure he had clarified before, but he was going to take Fran back with him even if force was necessary. It was understandable if they couldn't comprehend-not everyone was at his Princely level.

"I'm taking froggy with me."

Five knives were thrown into his tight leggings and Fran stumbled before stopping in his tracks. He sighed and tilted his head upwards to face his master.

In a quiet voice he asked, "Can I kill him?"

* * *

><p>Mukuro weighed the options. His little one had yet to be in a serious fight since he had gotten the Hell Ring. He was still adjusting to the attributes. The blood lust was always overwhelming the first few days, but his little one managed to quell it faster than any other illusionist he had heard of. However, he knew no matter how much his pupil hid it (quite convincingly to others) deep down he was itching for a fight.<p>

Belphegor aroused several problems. He arrogantly thought he could steal Fran. He was under the ridiculous fantasy that Fran would run to him like an obedient Princess. Foolish.

The fight could easily be the solution. If Bel died, then everything would go back to normal. Or if he hurt Fran severely (Mukuro would intervene before anything deadly) he would dispel any thought of every following the Prince.

There was one serious complication.

The physical toll a hell ring took on someone's body took months to become completely accustomed too. Fran only had practiced for a week. Mukuro was concerned about his…size. Fran's body was small, not weak, but not used to becoming completely swallowed and transformed by the powers of hell. His abilities at the moment were uncontrollable. There was a higher chance of Fran endangering his own life than Bel even coming close.

"The Prince should warn you that he always wins~" Bel sang and cut off Mukuro's thoughts. He stood with his legs a little apart and his knives ready at his fingertips. There was blood-lust written all over his face with even the mention of fighting words.

He gently squeezed his pupil's lower arm and announced, "It'll be interesting."

* * *

><p>With that he felt his hold slip and his little one becoming lost in his own illusions.<p>

Those words were Fran's key, and he slipped on his hell ring. The reaction was immediate, his head felt hazy and the ground was shaking. But neither of those things effected his illusions.

Suddenly the broad daylight switched to the darkness of night. There were no stars, no moon, just an empty black sky. The area had been transformed to a place with a semblance to Kokuyo land. The buildings were blurry shadows, and the others were gone from side. The only light was of the flickering lamps that allowed Bel to see a few feet in front of him.

Fran was nowhere in sight.

"Hide and seek is my fa-vorite. Come out come out wherever you are."

Then in the in the distance he saw the silhouette of the boy slipping out of a building. Above his head in glowing lightening green were the numbers '666'.

Bel was a battle genius and he knew all about the hell rings- after all they had battled against Mammon. He had only seen their power once, and the impression it left was strong. Illusionists were tricky to begin with; their blood didn't spill as easily. That was the one thing Bel already hated about Fran.

He made no move closer, and in response Bel stomped one white boot and hissed "The Prince says to come here."

He was still unresponsive and when he shifted into the light; Bel launched several knives with invisible wires attached. They snapped in half a few feet in front of the younger. He had never seen his wires break, only once did they fall without his consent. But that was because bomber boy had lit explosives.

The blank sky became littered with thousands of bright stars and a crescent moon. He swore there was a smirk stretched across its bumpy front. It was abnormal; this kind of view should not be visible in a bustling suburb outside of a smoggy city.

"It's a pretty sky…" His voice was a hoarse whisper. It was then that Bel caught view of the ring on his finger. It turned his entire hand up to his elbow a purple and brown color. They resembled long fingers gripping into his flesh.

Then the stars above Bel's head began to cluster together, and shoot downwards. Instantly he raised the knives over his head and interlocked the blades in a shield. Just as they were inches away from him the illusion disappeared.

Fran sunk to his knees before collapsing backwards onto the ground. Bel allowed his knives to fall around him, and run over to the boy. A smug smile twitched on his cheeks again. This would be the perfect opportunity. If he was unconscious then he could not fight back against him, and Bel could drag him away to the Varia happily.

He never said that princes fought fair.

He scooped him up into his lap. His torso rested against Bel's thighs and his head supported by Bel's hand. Fran curled towards him, and nuzzled his face into the crook of his arm. In the back of his mind he did realize the boy was only doing this because Bel was a soft heat source-but he didn't care.

Before he could move to throw him over his shoulder and back to the Varia, a trident was pressed against his throat.

"What do you think you're doing Belphegor? I remember telling you that you could not have him," Mukuro sounded as always mocking, arrogant, but there was a subtle hardness lying behind those words.

He pulled his frog closer. He clutched his head and lower back closer to him, just on the brink of suffocation. The Prince's smile though wide and maniac as always represented his will to fight Mukuro also. It read 'go ahead I _dare _you to try and take him'.

Mukuro straightened his trident, and allowed Bel to stand up with Fran in his arms. There was no getting around it, but by watching the power Bel drew out of his pupil sparked an idea.

"I have thought of an arrangement."

Bel cocked his head to the side in confusion, but when Mukuro described the compromise; he was more delighted than he had been since his last kill.

* * *

><p>Fran was sleeping peacefully. There weren't any loud noises, no yelling from Ken and Chikusa, and there was something warm next to him. It was nice and he moved instinctively towards the heat. He was awakened rather abruptly when something pinched his nose, and he gasped for air.<p>

"Little one you were taking forever to wake up." His master stood in the far corner of the room, leaning against the wall. He was placed on one of the make-shift futons they had constructed out of curtains and ripped stuffed animals. The hand was still hovering over his face and Fran quickly slapped it away.

Wait…Master was over there…then who was he?

He looked up and saw the insane grin of the 'Prince' he had fought before. Fran shot up out of his lap and scrambled backwards.

"Wh-why is he still here? Pineapple-head it's not very nice to use illusions on people when they first wake up." He looked between Bel and Mukuro, and tried to decide whether his master was deceiving him or not. It was hard to see through illusions; it came down to gut feeling.

"Shishishi I'm not an Illusion froggy. " He crawled towards Fran slowly and made the younger retreat back to the end of bed. Mukuro watched with unhidden amusement, punishment enough for the pineapple comment from before.

When Bel came within 'pouncing' distance, Fran shakily stood up. Almost immediately, his knees buckled underneath him. Mukuro was there to grab him by his underarms before he crashed onto the floor.

"You were impressive little one; I did not know your body could manage to handle such strength from the hell ring yet. You did well." Praise was hard to come by as a disciple of the illusionist. With all the insults Fran spouted, Mukuro wasn't too eager to give compliments. Fran's brain momentarily spurted.

He patted Fran's head before sitting him back down. When he reached the floor again, he remembered the current subject.

"Thank you, I'm glad I was impressive when I almost died," he wasn't sure if Mukuro picked up on the sarcasm through his thick monotone but he continued anyways, "But why is _he _still here? If you're kicking me out, then please don't make me go with him."

Bel broke into the conversation with a knife and a growl, "Shut up. Everybody would want to live with the Prince." He moved towards Fran again and aimed to envelope the younger in his arms.

When Fran started to disagree with a rude retort, Mukuro stopped him. "We have agreed on an…arrangement, that satisfies both Belphegor and I."

Uh oh. This couldn't be good. A decision made by two sadists? One that was constantly looking for ways to get back at his student for his commentary, and the other who had appeared from nowhere and had some strange perverse interest in him-just fantastic. Whatever this arrangement was it was not going to be something that Fran approved of.

He didn't believe that he was going to have a way out of this.

Basically, he was completely screwed.

"I'm guessing this arrangement will not satisfy me?" The answer was obvious, but Fran could always hope. Bel was on him like glue again. This time he was sitting quite close to him with his hands on either side of his thighs and his face nuzzled against Fran's neck.

He would have gotten up to move again, but his strength was rapidly depleting. He tried to separate them with his elbow, but Bel simply pushed it aside to press closer.

"The Prince will get to see his frog all the time."

"You are incredibly touchy and clingy for a prince, and if you are a prince wouldn't I be willing to go with you? You have no appeal of any sort of royalty. All of the vulgar ways I've seen and heard of are definitely not 'prince-like'." Fran paused his momentary outburst to look up at the ceiling in thought.

It had decayed over the years, and the damage from the storm season had left numerous holes that were covered by tarps. He was waiting for the day when a passerby realized the fake roof and-wait.

"A fake-prince."

There was a knife wrenched into his hip bone, and Fran did everything in his minimal power to not let his blood spill. From what he knew of Prince Belphegor even the faintish whiff of blood was equal to the strongest aphrodisiac.

Bel snarled into his ear, "The Prince is real you stupid toad." He then brought his hand to where the knife had landed and searched for any liquid.

Mukuro just observed the bickering between the two, and found it eerily similar to how the letter had described. Well, it couldn't be that difficult to turn their relationship downwards.

"Kufufu wouldn't you like to hear about your future my dear student?" The devilish smirk on Mukuro's face was never ever a good sign.

* * *

><p>Fran's first impression of Bel when he read the letter was laughably crazy. Now that he had actually met him, his opinion had expanded.<p>

Bel was violent, perverted, egotistical, and _insane_. He had some weird obsession with Fran that seemed to be a long-lasting predicament, and under the delusion that Fran was fully engaged in returning his feelings. He seemed to be fond of kidnapping, and referred to Fran as an amphibian species.

If this compromise involved Fran being with Bel all the time, then he was going to start believing what they said about his hell ring was true.

Oh God. How was he going to get out of this one?

* * *

><p>So how'd you like it? I PROMISE THIS STORY WON'T BE SO FIGHT ORIENTED. I PROMISE. There was some BF in this chapter. So um please review? Pretty please? I really like them. Like really like :D<p> 


End file.
